Baby Problems
by rockyb12110
Summary: Draco is left alone to take care of a child. But the child continued to wail in discomfort. What else was Draco suppose to do? Of course he asks the only person that would be willingly to help him. However after all is well, new problems arise. Mostly revolving around certain names that would be heirs to the Malfoy throne when they are born. Or so Draco says so. One Shot


**Baby Problems**

Draco Malfoy was not happy. It had been three hours and the baby would not stop crying. He winced as the child in his hands continued to squirm and cry out loudly.

"Alexander, please stop crying." he begged to the child. Draco paced the room continuously while carrying Alexander Zabini. In his head, he cursed his two best friends and thought of some quite creative ways to kill them for what they have done.

Currently, Draco was at the Zabini residence taking care of the six month child who was also his godson. It was at the last minute that the lovely couple dumped the child into his care and was told to watch the child for a few hours. However, he had arrived at the manor at 6PM and it was almost 12 PM and the couple was not back yet. They had informed Drace earlier by owl that the gala that they had attended was going to last longer than they would expect; meaning that they would also come home late.

Draco groaned at the fact was that he was only person Blaise and Pansy knew and trust and was not busy on a Friday night. As Draco would put it, "the bloody Potters and Weasels" were all busy with their own plans and were not to be bothered. Blaise and Pansys' parents were out of the picture as both of their parents were out and about, not to be bother by child that they had not even met yet. Lucius and Narcissa were out of the picture as they too were busy with their retirement in Italy for the time being. The Nott and Longbottom family were both to attend the gala this evening. Busy busy busy. Expect for Draco Malfoy.

How the Zabini's' convinced him fully to take care of the child? They convinced him by saying that they watched over the child continuously from the time that Alexander was born until this day. Today was the only day that they would be able to fully enjoy their time together after so long and Draco felt guilty for that fact.

Whilst carrying the child, Draco wondered how the child could cry for this long. He felt sorry for the child. Everything that Draco did only seemed to make the child cry harder. Draco then concluded that it might have been because Alexander missed his parents. However, that made Draco growl in frustration as the Zabini's' were not home yet and Draco was stuck with the responsibility of a child.

"_For Merlin's sake. I am DRACO MALFOY. I do not take care of children. I don't even know the first thing about taking care of child. Surely when Alexander is grown up and if i have any children in the future, I will be of utmost help when they are able to walk as I will be able to take them flying on my broom. Or teach them exploding snap or even teach them chess. However, at any age below that, I cannot take care of babies who do not do anything but eat, cry, and poop." _Draco thought as he bounced the child, hoping that that would do the trick. The child's cries went on as the child tried to fist his way out of the green blanket with snitches on them and out of Draco's arms.

Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the baby bag next to the door and held Alexander tightly on his left arm and apparated to the one person who might know what to do.

Hermione sighed in exhaustion as she removed her work clothes as well as the Merlin awful heels. It wa 12PM and she had just got home from the Ministry. Making sure the door was locked and that her wards were put up strongly, she headed upstairs to the master bathroom where she took a quick shower. After putting on some comfortable spandex and an old green jersey she had stolen from a certain Slytherin, she jumped into bed and closed her eyes. Hermione did not even bother fixing her wet brown locks or bothering to put a blanket over herself. As the exhaustion finally consumed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

That was until she heard loud banging at the front door. Hermione groaned and opened one eye and locked at the alarm clocked on her bedside table. _12:30PM. _5 minutes. That was it. 5 minutes that she closed her eyes into a relaxing slumber and then here she was wide awake once more. Sighing, she got out of her bed and grabbed her wand in case she needed it. Hermione trudged downstairs and opened the door, not bothering to look at the peephole to see who it was first. She closed her eyes to scratch her eye.

"What the bl-" Hermione started to say but was interrupted by a frantic voice and a loud wailing

"GRANGER! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THE BLOODY CHILD WILL NOT STOP CRYING! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" Draco Malfoy yelled anxiously to her as he held out the child so that the child was right in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione's face softened at the person who was at the door. She gave him a small smile and grabbed the child in her face. She coddled him in her arms and gently rocked him as she started to walk away to go up the stairs. Softly but loud enough so that Draco could hear over the sounds of the baby's cries she said without evening looking back at him,

"Make sure you recast the wards and lock the door, Draco."

Draco let out a breath that he did not even know that he was holding and complied and then he followed the brown haired girl up the stairs. Draco had followed the sound of her soft and soothing voice that she was using to calm the baby. So by the time that he had reached Hermione fully, she had transformed a guest bedroom into a nursery and was softly rocking his godson in her arms as she sung Alexander a lullaby. Surprisingly, the child calmed down after 10 minutes and Hermione was able to put the exhausted child in the crib. For a few moments, Hermione looked down at the child lovingly and watched the child sleep. Draco stood in the doorway, shocked. He was about to speak when Hermione put her finger over her lips and walked over to where he was and quietly closed the door on the sleeping baby.

Draco's shoulders slumped and his face went into a pout. Smiling, Hermione grabbed his hand and led them downstairs to the living room.

"I have already owled the Zabinis' that they are to pick up Alexander in the morning here." She said softly while going down the stairwell. Draco only nodded.

Sitting down, Draco looked at her in amazement.

"Granger, you never cease to amaze me." He said as he grabbed her legs and put them over his leg, resting his hands on her thighs. "How'd you know what to do?"

Hermione chuckled softly as she combed Draco's whitish/blondish hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I _do _have some practice after all." She said referring to all the times Ginny and Harry asked her to babysit their three children as well as all the times Ron and Lavender asked her to babysit their two child. Hermione gave Draco a half smile. "I also knew that Blaise and Pansy were going to be out for a while and I figured that Alexander might miss them. After all, they're really the only people that he really knows. But nothing like a few words and a soft lullaby would make any baby go to sleep."

Draco pouted and grabbed Hermione's wrist so that she would stop playing with his hair and so that they would hold hands instead.

"I guess kids really do hate me." He said a little sadly. But then he put his signature Malfoy smirk on his face. "However, our children are going to learn to love me. After all it would _my blood_ that would be running through their veins."

Hermione was taken back at this statement and sat there with her mouth open for a while before closing it and then composing her thoughts. She took a moment before she composed herself.

"Draco!" She said, her tone still sounding as if she was still a bit surprised. Hermione lightly smacked his chest. "We're not even married yet, much less engaged to _be_ married. Kids are not coming anytime soon!"

Draco still smirking leaned over to her, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear,

"Not yet." Pulling away, he winked at her. Hermione scowled at her boyfriend.

But deep inside she was bouncing with joy. They were 25 now and it had been almost 6 years since they started dating. Every one of their friends asked them constantly when and if they were ever going to be married. Both of them refused to answer and would make an excuse that they needed to be settled with their jobs and like before making a commitment. But that was four years ago and since then everything has been pretty settled.

The war has been over and all of their friends had already gotten married and started having kids. Hermione and Draco were the last ones to do so. It surprised everyone as everyone thought that they would be the first if not one of the first to get hitched as soon as possible. Their parents were even rushing them to finally get married. Their parents were very fond of the couple and saw that they were very much in love. They wondered what is taking so long.

If anything Hermione couldn't wait to get engaged and married already. She finally wanted to be Hermione Malfoy.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at the clock and sighed. Hermione didn't want to get her hopes up because she knew that this conversation always led to nowhere and it was rather painful to get rejected.

Getting up, she started to go upstairs to their bedroom and get some rest for the night.

"Where are you going darling?" Draco whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, preventing her from going anywhere.

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Hermione snapped at her boyfriend, obviously in a bad mood. She hated when he teased her like that It wasn't fair.

Draco sighed and pulled them onto the couch so that Hermione was in his lap. Draco turned her around so that she was facing him.

"You're upset." He stated as he noticed how she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from him. Draco gently turned her chin so that she was looking directly in his eyes, "Come on Hermione. I know you're upset. But would it make you feel better if I told you a secret?"

Hermione glared at Draco and gave a slight nod. Draco smirked as he grabbed his wand from his pocket. Hermione tilted her head and watched him, curious to what he was going to do. Draco muttered under his breath something so quietly, even though Hermione was only a few centimeters away, she couldn't hear.

A small black box appeared in midair as Draco finished his spell and merely leventated the box next to them.

Hermione's eyes widen. If that was what she thought it was, Hermione thought that she might die of excitement.

Draco smirked as Hermione slowly reached out to grab the box.

"No." She said in shocked as she opened the box.

Draco's smirk faltered a little but it was still there.

"Is that a no to marrying me or-" Draco was cut off by Hermione squealing, screaming, and shaking his shoulders.

"DRACO MALFOY. SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU BLOODY GIT. OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU." She screamed throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Draco's grip on the wand loosened and he wrapped his arms around his new fiancee waist.

When they pulled away, Hermione squealed like a little girl and hugged him in a death grip. Draco smiled and laughed at the love of his life.

"So. Onto the topic of _our_ children. If we have a boy we are naming it Scorpius and if we have a girl we are naming it Lyra." Draco teased as he smirked at her reaction. Hermione pulled away and scowled at him.

"Over my dead body, Draco." She said-almost growled- to him.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with those names, Granger." Draco paused. "Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy?" At this, he winked at her. Hermione blushed a little at that comment but scowled at him anyways.

"Yes there is! It's completely predictable coming from the both of us. Especially your family." Hermione exclaimed.

"And? I know for sure that we aren't naming it some muggle name!" Draco paused and thought about his statement. "Especially not like _John_ or something." He shuddered at the name.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest once more. "I never said we were going to name our child _John_, Draco. But why must our childrens' names be so unique! They might get made fun of for their names!"

"First of all, you insinuated that we would when we first had this conversation." Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at this. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Second of all, _your_ name is unique, Granger and there is no complaints coming from you!" Hermione scoffed at Draco. "Besides I believe Scorpius is a very manly name and will be an amazing name for being the heir to the Malfoy throne and Lyra a cute name for _my_ cute little princess. Of course that's only for our two eldest children and that doesn't even count the whole lot of them."

"No, Draco! I refuse. Besides, what is this Malfoy throne? It has nothing to do with anything. Anyway, who said that I am willing to give you more than three?" Hermione said as she poked his chest with her finger. Draco winked at her and pushed her finger away from his chest.

"Because you can't resist me, Granger. Surely, a few times we fuck is intentional to create a child but all the others? Hm it's purely because you can't resist my sexiness. They don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing."

Hermione blushed again and got off of Draco.

"Merlin, are you always such a bloody git every time of day?" She asked him as she shook her head at him.

"Darling, of course not." He started as he stood up with her. " I sleep too." Hermione let out a frustrated breath.

"You're lucky I love you, Draco Malfoy." She whispered. Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper.

He pulled away before anything else happened. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. When they reached the doorway of the room, he turned to her and said,

"I love you Hermione. Let's start the baby making why don't we?" Winking and ignoring Hermione's protests that there was a baby in the house, Draco pulled her into the room, kissing her once again.

**Yayayay. I'm back after a few years. Haha. Probably my old followers don't even go on this site anymore. However. Ello. I'm quite new. I'm not sure if I want to continue this or if I should like make another chapter that's a continuation of this only it's a few years into the future. But yeah! Please **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. It would mean so much to me. **

**Thank youu. **


End file.
